


Regen

by Kriska



Series: Geflüster im Regen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Melancholy, Rain, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriska/pseuds/Kriska
Summary: Das Spiel ist zu Ende und die Realität holt einem sehr schnell ein. Doch ist der Abschied wirklich so einfach wie es zuerst schien? Und ist es das, was alle Beteiligten wirklich wollten?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Geflüster im Regen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082651
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Teil 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Regen  
> Autor: Kriska  
> Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Von mir ist nur die Idee für diese FanFiktion.  
> Pairing: Drarry  
> Widmung: Lunareclipse  
> Reihe: Teil 2 von „Geflüster im Regen“

~~~~~~•~°~°~°~•~~~~~~

  
**Regen**

Leise prasselte der Regen gen Erde, verwischte jegliche Konturen und brachte die Menschen dazu in Häusern Zuflucht zu suchen – so, dass ein kleiner Park außerhalb Londons wie ausgestorben wirkte.  
  
Doch dem war nicht so.  
  
Eine einsame Gestalt ging gemächlichen Schrittes durch den Park, ignorierte dabei die Wassermassen, die vom Himmel fielen und ihn vollkommen durchnässten. Schwarzes, sonst unzähmbares Haar, klebte in matten Strähnen am blassem Gesicht, das dem Regen zugewandt war; seine Hände waren lässig in den Hosentaschen vergraben - wobei in der rechten Armbeuge das zum Anzug gehörende Jackett, sowie schwarze Lackschuhe ruhten – als der der junge Mann mit halb geschlossenen Augen barfuß über das nasse Gras der Wiesen schlenderte.  
  
Sein Gesicht zierte ein schwaches Lächeln als er es dem Himmel und somit den niederprasselnden Wassermassen entgegenstreckte. Dass er vollkommen durchnässt war störte ihn nicht, genauso wenig die Tatsache, dass er die einzige Person war, die sich Draußen befand und keinen Schutz vor dem Unwetter suchte. Nein, dies hatte keinerlei Bedeutung. Denn der Regen beruhigte ihn, liebkoste seine aufgewühlte Seele und schenkte ihm Momente der Ruhe… bewahrte ihn davor etwas Dummes zu tun.  
  
Das zu tun, wozu ihn sein rasendes Herz verleiten wollte, als er die Beiden zusammen sah… wozu es ihn drängen wollte als er die Annonce im Tagespropheten gesehen hatte… wozu es ihn verleiten wollte als er die Bekanntmachung zugeschickt bekam… wozu es ihn verführen wollte, als er es ihm eröffnet hatte. Ja, der Regen, in seiner kühlen Sanftheit, hielt ihn davon ab etwas Dummes zu tun – ob dies nun gut war, oder nicht, konnte er nicht sagen. Gemächlich schritt er weiter und das Gefühl der kühlen Grashalme, die seine Fußsohlen kitzelten, ließ sein Lächeln etwas sanfter werden und seine Augenlider gänzlich schließen.  
  
In seinem Inneren herrschte Chaos… und doch auch eine ohrenbetäubende Stille… Jetzt zu sagen, dass er diesen Tag niemals vergessen würde, wäre übertrieben und von den aufgewühlten Emotionen beeinflusst…  
Dieser Tag an dem er ruhelos im Regen schlenderte.  
Dieser Tag, der ihn doch mehr aufwühlte als erwartet.  
Dieser Tag…  
… der Tag an dem Draco Malfoy heiratete…  
  
Doch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass wenn es nicht dieser Tag war, der auf Ewig in seiner Erinnerung bleiben würde, dann der Anblick des Blonden mit seiner neuen Gattin, als sie sich das Ja-Wort gaben… den darauf folgenden Kuss und den Moment, als sich Blaugrau und Smaragdgrün quer hinweg über die gesamte Festwiese trafen…  
  
_Dies_ würde er nicht vergessen…  
  
Vorher hatte er lange gezögert bevor er sich dazu entschloss die Einladung zur Hochzeit anzunehmen und als er dann schlussendlich dort war… hatte er sie fast sofort wieder verlassen. Der Anblick Dracos, mit der zierlichen Blonden an seinem Arm, war erdrückend gewesen. Und doch hatte er ihnen lächelnd gratuliert… wenn auch – möglicherweise – die Hand des ehemaligen Liebhaber etwas zu lange gehalten… etwas zu tief in diese unergründlichen Augen gesehen… so, dass sie beide dem alten Zauber erlagen… Der Moment war jedoch schnell gebrochen und bald darauf folgte bereits die Zeremonie… doch er konnte nichts tun... _rein gar nichts_.  
  
Die Stimmung der Leute war auf dem Höhepunkt, so, dass nach dem Kuss der Frischvermählten, die Gäste ihre Freude laut kundtaten. Zumindest fast alle…  
  
Doch plötzlich hatte man erschrockene Rufe gehört, als in der Zeitspanne von nur wenigen Sekunden leichter Nieselregen sich in einen Sommersturm entwickelte und die Gäste in die Festzelte scheuchte. Es war als würde der Himmel mit ihm diesen Moment betrauern und die Tränen weinen, die er nicht zulassen konnte… _wollte_.  
  
Und nun war er hier, in einem verlassenen Park Londons, vollkommen ziellos… und es war ihm egal… Leicht seufzend blieb er stehen und starrte in den von dunklen Regenwolken verhangenen Himmel.  
  
„Regen hat anscheinend eine wirklich wichtige, wenn auch unbewusste, Bedeutung für uns, Draco.“, flüsterte seine raue Stimme, als ein bitteres Lächeln auf die Züge des Dunkelhaarigen schlich und ein leises Glucksen seinen Lippen entwich. „Er hat uns bei unserem ersten und auch letzten Treffen begleitet, als du dich von mir verabschiedet hast… und nun Heute, wo ich dich endgültig verloren habe… es scheint als wäre das Spiel endgültig vorbei.“  
  
Doch die leisen Worte würden wohl niemals denjenigen erreichen, für den sie gedacht waren… Es vergingen noch Stunden bis die einsame Gestalt den Park verließ… und der Regen schien nicht aufhören zu wollen… an dem Tag, an dem Draco Malfoy heiratete und die Herzen zweier Menschen brachen…

•~°~°~°~•

_Ich gebe es ungern zu, doch spüre ich die Veränderung, die dein Entschluss mit sich brachte. Ohne es selbst zu merken, hatte ich mich so sehr an dich gewöhnt… und doch fällt es mir leichter zu atmen… Dein Herz, das einst nur für mich schlug, liegt jetzt in ihren Händen… ich hoffe, dass sie es hüten und nicht zerbrechen wird._  
  
_Die Zeit wird vergehen und du mich schlussendlich vergessen… doch ohne dein Wissen, werde ich immer noch in deiner Erinnerung bleiben… und irgendwann, in ferner Zukunft, wirst du in der Stille der Nacht meinen Namen flüstern und verschweigen, dass du dich immer noch erinnerst… und sehnst. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns nicht mehr wieder sehen, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich dann tun würde…_  
_Wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie am Tage deiner Hochzeit, als ich barfuß im Regen lief… dich leise um Vergebung beten und hoffen, dass du mich nicht vergisst…_  
  
_Vergebung.._  
  
_Vergebung dafür, dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe, dass es schon lange kein Spiel mehr war, sondern mehr_ – _so viel mehr… dass ich dich an unserem letzten Abend gehen ließ… dass ich dir nicht das gab, was du wirklich wolltest._  
  
_Doch wer weiß ob wir uns wieder sehen und du mich vielleicht nicht doch vergisst… Eines weiß ich jedoch ganz sicher, ich werde dich nicht vergessen… Nicht wenn der Regen mich stets an dich erinnert. Regen… der mir trotzdem auch Hoffnung gibt. Hoffnung, dass es für uns doch noch ein Morgen gibt. Wie auch immer er aussehen mag._  
  
... _Regen..._

~~~~~~•~°~°~°~•~~~~~~


	2. Teil 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel: Regen  
> Autor: Kriska  
> Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Von mir ist nur die Idee für diese FanFiktion.  
> Pairing: Drarry  
> Widmung: Lunareclipse  
> Reihe: Teil 2 von „Geflüster im Regen“

~~~~~~•~°~°~°~•~~~~~~

**Regen**

Grau. Wohin man auch sah, war alles in einem grauen Schleier verborgen, den der unermüdlich prasselnde Regen darstellte. Man konnte nichts sehen, nichts hören. Nur den Regen.  
  
 _Der nicht aufhören wollte…_

•~°~°~°~•

Stumm stand eine einsame Gestalt vor dem Fenster des spärlich mit Kerzen erleuchteten Raumes und blickte starr in den nicht enden wollende Regenfall. Regen. Am Tag seiner Hochzeit. Regen, der einfach nicht aufzuhören schien. An dem Tag, der der glücklichste seines Lebens sein sollte.  
  


_Regen…_

  
Langsam drifteten die Gedanken ab, wurden von dem stetigen Prasseln der Regentropfen fortgespült bis die grauen Augen, die den Sturm beobachteten, in die Leere starrten.  
  
 _Stetiges ‚tap, tap’ der Regentropfen, gegen Fensterscheiben…_ _Sanftes Prasseln im Kamin…_ _Tanzende Schatten…_ _Durchwühlte Laken…_ _Das Gefühl von Seide auf nackter Haut…_ _Atem, der immer schneller wurde…_ _Leichtes Keuchen, dem_ _Stöhnen folgte…_ _Ein tiefes Grollen, das Zittern auslöste…_ _sanfte Lippen, die den Atem raubten…_ _schlanke, starke Hände die sich ihren Weg bahnten, heiß lodernde Haut zurückließen…_ _eine heisere Stimme, die leise Worte flüsterte…_ _heißer Atem, der über_ _verschwitzte Haut strich…_ s _eidene schwarze Locken, die die Haut am Nabel kitzelten…_ _Augen, die gefangen hielten_ … _Augen…_  
  
… _Smaragdgrüne Augen…_  
  
Das plötzliche aufflackern weiterer Kerzen ließ den jungen Mann am Fenster aus den Erinnerungen aufschrecken. Erinnerungen, die er vergessen wollte… die der Vergangenheit angehörten… die einen bittersüßen Geschmack zurück ließen… und ihn daran erinnerten, dass er hoch gepokert hatte… und sein Bluff ihn das wenige kostete, das er hatte. Als eine sanfte Stimme seinen Namen rief, drehte sich der Blonde um und seiner neuen Frau entgegen. Der Frau, die er vor knapp sechs Stunden geheiratet hatte… Sechs Stunden… _es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor._  
  
Ein zierliches Gesicht mit liebevollen blauen Augen sah ihn sanft lächelnd an, als die schmale Gestalt der blonden jungen Frau auf ihn zuging. Vor ihm zum stehen kommend, hob sie ihre feingliedrigen Hände und legte sie auf seine Wangen. Zärtlich strich sie mit ihren Daumen über seine Haut, bevor sie ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Lächelnd sah sie ihm ins Gesicht, ließ ihre Hände sinken und ergriff die seinen, zog ihn sanft mit sich in Richtung des großen Himmelbettes, das feierlich zum Anlass dekoriert war – der Hochzeitsnacht.  
  
Widerstandslos ließ Draco es geschehen, erwiderte unbewusst die Zärtlichkeiten. Er verlor sich in dem Flackern der Kerzen, dem Prasseln des Kaminfeuers, dem Rascheln der Laken… dem Rauschen des Regens… Doch als er nackte Haut auf der seinen spürte zuckte er heftig zusammen. Alles schien wie immer. Die Kerzen, das Kaminfeuer, die Laken, der Regen… doch wenn er die Augen öffnete, platzte die Illusion.

Denn die Augen, die ihm entgegen sahen, waren blau. Nicht grün… Die Haut, die er berührte, zu glatt. Der Körper, der sich an ihn presste, zu weich.  
  
Leicht erstarrt blickte er auf die junge Frau hinab, die nur noch halbbekleidet unter ihm lag und ihn verwirrt blinzelnd ansah. Zwischen ihnen herrschte Stille. Es war nur das Knistern des Kaminfeuer zu hören… und das Prasseln des Regens. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte… was er sagen sollte. Sekundenlang hatte er die Illusion wieder an dem Ort zu sein, nachdem er sich verzehrte… bei der Person, nach der er sich sehnte… Doch die Realität holte ihn in ihrer Gnadenlosigkeit wieder ein.  
  
„Draco?“  
  
Sein Name, ausgesprochen von der besorgten Stimme der jungen Frau, ließ ihn erzittern. Es war falsch seinen Namen von ihren Lippen zu hören… und nicht von den sanften und doch rauen der seinen… Abermals wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, in die er immer wieder zu versinken schien, als die nun doch etwas beunruhigte Blonde ihre Hand ausstreckte um die Stirn des blassen Mannes zu berühren.  
  
Doch noch ehe sie ihn berühren konnte, wich Draco vor ihr zurück als ihm bewusst wurde, was sie vorhatte. Erschrocken stolperte er zurück, stand nun im spärlich beleuchteten Raum – barfuß, in einer dünnen Stoffhose und einen aufgeknöpften weißem Hemd – und starrte auf seine Braut herab.  
  
Seine Braut.  
  
 _In ihrer Hochzeitsnacht._  
  
Ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein, trat er einen Schritt zurück, die Augen immer noch auf die Blauen der jungen Frau fixiert. Langsam trat er zwei weitere Schritte zurück, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Als sie ihm einen Arm beruhigend und beschwichtigend entgegenstreckte, erstarrte er - vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild einer anderen Person mit derselben Geste.  
  
Immer noch den Blickkontakt haltend schüttelte er den Kopf. Erst sacht, doch dann immer vehementer. Bevor er sich umdrehte und los rannte, war in seinen Augen eine deutliche Aussage zu lesen, die die junge Frau resigniert ihre Augen schließen ließ.  
  
 _Ich kann nicht…_

•~°~°~°~•

Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Ignorierte die Stimmen, die hinter ihm herriefen. Rannte, in die Nacht hinein, in den Regen. Ohne zu wissen wohin, ohne zu wissen wie lange. Doch mit dem bitterem Gefühl, dass er sich wie ein Narr verhielt. Er konnte nicht ewig rennen… davonlaufen. Eventuell würde er zurück müssen. Für den Augenblick würde er sich jedoch von seinen Instinkten leiten lassen.  
  
 _Und sehen wohin der Regen ihn führen würde…_

•~°~°~°~•

Atemlos hielt er an, stemmte seine Hände gegen die Seiten und versuchte die notwendige Luft tief zu inhalieren. Sein Körper zitterte unter dem immer noch gnadenlosen Regenfall. Seine spärliche Kleidung klebte an seiner abgekühlten Haut, ebenso wie seine schulterlangen blonden Haare an seinem Gesicht und Nacken. Seine Lippen waren leicht bläulich und seine Zähne klapperten, während er seine tauben, bloßen Füße kaum spüren konnte. Endlich wieder ruhig atmend blickte er sich um und erstarrte als er sah wo er sich befand.  
  
Dort wo er so sehnlichst sein wollte… und sich doch geschworen hatte nie mehr hinzugehen.  
  
Lange Minuten stand er da und starrte in Richtung des Fensters, an dessen Scheiben der gemächliche Tanz vom Kaminfeuer reflektiert wurde. Er stand da und spürte nicht einmal mehr die Kälte, den Regen… Er stand da, bis seine Augen sich verengten und ein entschlossener Ausdruck in seine Augen trat.  
  
 _Wer hatte gesagt, dass das Spiel bereits zu Ende war?_

•~°~°~°~•

Müde stand Harry vor dem Kamin in seinem Schlafzimmer und stemmte seine Arme gegen den breiten marmornen Sims. Das darin flackernde Feuer ließ Schatten durch den Raum tanzen und diente als einzige Licht- und Wärmequelle. Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt er seinen Kopf gesenkt, ließ seine dunklen, immer noch nassen Locken sein Gesicht verdecken, während er den Geräuschen der Flammen und des Regens lauschte. Sein Atem war ruhig und stetig als er vollkommen bewegungslos gegen den Kamin lehnte und ihn das Feuer wärmte.  
  
Er war müde. Verausgabt. Nicht nur körperlich sondern auch emotional.  
  
Vor gut einer halben Stunde hatte er endlich den Weg nach Hause gefunden, nachdem er stundenlang ziellos durch den Park gewandert war. Stundenlang im strömenden Regen… Sich seinen depressiven Gedanken hingebend. Versuchend sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass dies das Beste war. Dass die Zukunft gutes bereithielt. Dass er vergessen würde… dass er sich erinnern würde…  
  
Nun war er hier. In seiner Wohnung. Allein. Und versuchte die Bilder… Empfindungen… des heutigen Tages zu vergessen. Dabei versucht er dem Drang zu widerstehen das Erlebte im Alkoholrausch zu ertränken – es fiel ihm nicht leicht.  
  
Leise seufzend richtete er sich auf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die noch feuchten Locken, die Augen sekundenlang schließend. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd öffnete er die Augen wieder und ließ die Hände sinken, bevor er sich umwandte und auf einen weichen Sessel zuschritt, auf dem er sich niederließ nachdem er eine warme Decke um seinen, nur in eine Pyjamahose bekleideten, Körper schlang. Doch kaum, dass er saß ertönte ein lautes Klopfen an der Haustür. Verwirrt richtete er sich abermals auf und schritt langsam auf seine Haustür zu. Ohne zu wissen warum, schlug sein Herz im rasanten Tempo.  
  
 _Wer konnte es noch so spät am Abend sein?_

•~°~°~°~•

Kaum hatte der Schwarzhaarige die Tür geöffnet, schlugen ihm eiskalter Wind und Regen entgegen, sodass er einige Schritte zurück stolperte. Den Blick hebend um seinen späten Besucher auszumachen erstarrte er, als er auf graue Augen traf, die ihn zu durchbohren schienen.  
  
Sekunden vergingen in denen Beide nur dastanden und sich ansahen, während der Wind ihnen den Regen entgegen peitschte. Dann trat der durchnässte Blonde einen Schritt vor und ins Apartment hinein, den Schwarzhaarigen immer noch fixierend – auf seinem Gesicht immer noch der entschlossene Ausdruck.  
  
Keiner von Beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort, sahen sich nur in die Augen.  
  
Als der Blonde einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu trat und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ, kam wieder Bewegung in den Schwarzhaarigen. Irritiert zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der nackten Brust.  
  
„Was tust du hier?!“, so sehr er auch versuchte seine Stimme monoton zu halten, war er doch nicht in der Lage den leicht fordernden Ton zu unterdrücken.  
  
Als keine Antwort außer dem Prasseln des Regen folgte, riss er seine Augen von den Grauen seines Gegenüber los und musterte den Blonden das erste Mal bewusst, nach seinem plötzlichen auftauchen. Überrascht schossen seine Augenbrauen nach oben als sein Blick über den nicht gänzlich bekleideten und vollkommen durchnässten Malfoy glitt und an den bloßen Füßen hängen blieb.  
  


_Ein Malfoy. Barfuß. Bei strömendem Regen…_  
  
Doch noch ehe seine Gedanken weiterwandern konnten schlug sein Rücken grob gegen die Wand hinter ihm und der kalte Körper des Blonden presste sich an ihn. Unterkühlte Finger schlangen sich um seine Handgelenke und rissen seine Arme nicht gerade zärtlich nach oben und gegen die Wand. Sein wütender Protestschrei wurde im Keim erstickt als sich vor Kälte blaue Lippen gegen die seinen drückten.  
  
Einige Sekunden lang blieb Harry erstarrt dastehen versuchte das, was gerade geschah, zu verarbeiten. Denn er verstand nicht wieso Draco Malfoy sich am Abend seiner Hochzeitsnacht in seiner Wohnung befand (und das nicht gerade zum Teetrinken) nachdem sie ihre Affäre vor drei Monaten beendet hatten.  
  
Der kalte Körper drückte sich fester gegen den Schwarzhaarigen, brachte ihn zum erzittern. Die Zähne des Blonden gruben sich fest in die Unterlippe des Grünäugigen – und ernteten ihm dadurch ein halb erschrockenes und halb scherzhaftes Japsen – bevor sich die Lippen der Beiden lösten. Die Augen schließend lehnte Draco seine Stirn an Harrys, ihre Münder nur Millimeter von einander entfernt.  
  
„Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das?“, flüsterte der Blonde leise, während seine Hände sich von den Handgelenken des Dunkelhaarigen lösten und die Arme entlang glitten, Gänsehaut auf ihrem Weg zurück ließen. Sacht strichen die blassen Hände über den nackten Brustkorb hinab, über die angespannten Bauchmuskeln und blieben an den Hüften liegen, hielten sie fest. Das Gefühl der wandernden kühlen Hände ließ Harry die Augen schließen und zittrig ausatmen. Eine Antwort auf die Frage des Blonden gab er jedoch nicht. Was diesen nur schnauben ließ. Hauchzart glitten die Lippen des Grauäugigen über die Wange zum Ohr des Dunkelhaarige, wo sie zum stillstand kamen.  
  
„Und ein Narr.“, kamen die gehauchten Worte. „Du würdest es alles einfach so enden lassen nicht war? Einfach so. Ohne auch nur irgendetwas zu tun.“ Leicht rieb die Nase des Blonden gegen die Haut hinter dem Ohr und brachte den Schwarzhaarigen dazu zittrig ein zu atmen, seine Hände um die Oberarme Dracos zu legen. „Weißt du, dass ich gewartet habe? Auf irgendeine Reaktion? Doch wie immer bist du vollkommen gleichgültig.“  
  
Abermals folgte keine Antwort und der Angesprochene hielt seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen. Es folgten einige Sekunden der angespannten Stille in der keiner von beiden sich rührte. Doch dann trat der Blonde einen Schritt zurück, zog den Schwarzhaarigen mit sich und führte sie beide ins Schlafzimmer und ohne viele Umwege zum Bett. Vor diesem angekommen blieb er stehen, bevor er das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen, der immer noch die Augen geschlossen hielt, in seine Hände nahm und einen Kuss auf die leicht geschwollenen Lippen drückte.  
  
„Sag mir ins Gesicht, dass dir wirklich alles gleichgültig war. Es keinerlei Bedeutung hatte… Und ich mir den Blick in deinen Augen, kurz vor der Zeremonie, nur eingebildet habe. Sag es mir… und ich werde gehen… dich in Ruhe lassen… _Sag es._ “  
  
Langsam hoben sich die Augenlider und smaragdgrüne Augen verfingen sich augenblicklich in sturmgrauen. Und wieder mal sahen sie sich einfach nur an, während das Feuer im Kamin prasselte, Regen gegen die Fenster schlug und tanzende Schatten den Raum in konstanter Bewegung erscheinen ließen.  
  
„Es hatte keine Bedeutung.“, erklang nach schier einer Ewigkeit die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen, doch die Worte waren monoton. „Es war lediglich eine Affäre. Nichts ernstes, nichts mit Zukunft. Du hattest beschlossen zu heiraten. Gut so. Wir werden langsam zu alt zum spielen.“  
  
Leises Glucksen war zu hören, als der Blonde kurz die Augen schloss. Schief grinsend, ließ er seine Hände von Harrys Gesicht zu seinem Brustkorb wandern. „Du hast Recht. Wir sind zu alt zum spielen.“ Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen gab er Harry einen kräftigen Schubs, der ihn rücklings auf das Bett fallen und verblüfft liegen bleiben ließ. Immer noch grinsend folgte Draco dem Schwarzhaarigen und lag nach nur wenigen Augenblicken auf dem Schwarzhaarigen, drückte ihn gegen die Laken. „Aber ich habe niemals behauptet, dass das ein Spiel für mich wäre.“  
  
Diese Worte ließen Harry erstarren, bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte, sich gegen den Blonden aufzubäumen. „Was?“, kam es ungläubig über seine Lippen. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Nicken. Irritiert runzelte sich die Stirn des Dunkelhaarigen. „Und die Hochzeit?“  
  
„Ein versuch eine Reaktion von dir zu bekommen… um zu sehen, was das alles in deinen Augen war.“, kam die ruhige Antwort während Draco sanft über den Brustkorb des unter ihm Liegenden strich.  
  
„Also nur inszeniert?“, die grünen Augen verengten sich leicht verärgert. Wenn alles nur Show war, dann…  
  
„Nein.“, kam die gehauchte Erwiderung des Blonden, bevor seine Lippen die von seinen Händen verwöhnte Haut liebkosten. „Sie war schon seit Jahren von meinen Eltern arrangiert. Du weißt ja, so ein Reinblüter-Ding.“  
  
Daraufhin musste Harry nur schnauben und seine Stimme nahm einen spöttischen Ton an: „Wenn dies die Sachlage ist, was soll das Ganze? Es war von Anfang an egal wie ich reagiert hätte, da schon seit Jahren der Fakt bestand, dass du sie heiraten solltest. Oder willst du andeuten, dass du es auf meinen Wunsch hin nicht getan hättest?“  
  
Draco hielt mit seinen Liebkosungen inne und hob langsam den Kopf um in das spöttisch lächelnde Gesicht Harrys zu blicken. „Ja, das hätte ich. Dies war auch der Grund warum ich es dir gesagt habe.“, langsam richtete er sich auf und stemmte sich mit seinen Händen an beiden Seiten von Harrys Gesicht ab. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir sagen würdest, dass ich es nicht tun soll. Das du es verhindern würdest. Als du dann da warst, habe ich jeden Augenblick darum gebetet, dass du die Zeremonie unterbrechen würdest.“, leise verhallten die sanft gesprochenen Worte im Raum wider, während Beide sich einfach nur ansahen.  
  
„Aber ich habe es nicht.“, sagte Harry leise, den Blick nicht von den grauen Augen abwendend.  
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln glitt auf die leicht geröteten Lippen des Blonden. „Nein, hast du nicht.“, die gehauchten Worte waren kam zu vernehmen. Und doch, hatte der Schwarzhaarige sie gehört. Leise seufzend hob Harry seine Hand und strich vorsichtig über die Wange Dracos, brachte seine Augenlider dazu leicht zu flackern und das von blonden Strähnen umrahmte Gesicht sich leicht in seine Handfläche zu drücken.  
  
„Wieso bist du hier, Draco? Heute ist deine Hochzeitsnacht…“, flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige sanft, nicht mehr in der Lage Gleichgültigkeit zu zeigen… und die Hoffnung in sich zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Ich konnte nicht. Ich habe es versucht, doch es ging nicht. _Ich konnte dich einfach nicht vergessen…_ “, die letzten Worte ein heiseres Flüstern.  
  
Sekunden vergingen. Keine Worte. Keine Bewegungen. Außer dem Regen… Bis plötzlich ein Ruck durch Harrys Körper ging und Draco unter ihm lag, er ihm fest in die Augen sah.  
  
„Du bist verheiratet.“, fest sah er dem Blonden in die Augen.  
  
Doch dieser lächelte nur. „Ich kann es annullieren.“, die voller Überzeugung ausgesprochenen Worte wurden von einem schalkhaften Lächeln begleitet.  
  
Leicht hob sich daraufhin eine feine schwarze Augenbraue. „Ach… einfach so? Das ist möglich? Ich dachte das wäre so ein Reinblüter-Ding, das man nicht so einfach ändern kann.“  
  
Das Kinn des Blonden hob sich leicht bevor er antwortete: „Ich bin ein Malfoy. Nichts ist für uns unmöglich!“ Zärtlich legten sich seine Hände auf Harrys Wangen und er lächelte bevor er sanft hinzufügte: „ _Zumindest_ _wenn es für uns einen_ _guten_ _Grund gibt etwas möglich zu machen._ “  
  
Ohne darauf zu antworten beugte sich Harry zu Draco runter unter fing seine Lippen in einen feurigen Kuss ein. Nach langer Zeit lösten sich die Beiden voneinander um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und der Dunkelhaarige lehnte seine Stirn an die des Blonden. Ohne es bewusst wahr zu nehmen sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus, doch die heiser geflüsterten Worte, die langsam im Raum verhallten, bekamen nur ein sanftes Lächeln als Antwort, bevor sich sanfte Lippen auf seinen Mund pressten.  
  
„ _Es ist kein Spiel…“_

•~°~°~°~•

_Flammen im Kamin flackerten, sandten wild zuckende Schatten durch den Raum in einem unwirklich erscheinenden Tanz und ließen die Temperatur im Raum steigen._ _Das rhythmische Rauschen des Windes und Regens war gedämpft zu vernehmen_ _und übertönte das leise Rascheln von Laken._  
  
 _Gedämpftes Keuchen und Stöhnen hallte von einer Ecke des Raumes wider, übertönt von einem_ _gelegentlichen Grollen, als zwei verschlungene Körper sich in einem gewaltigen Himmelbett wälzten und räkelten._ _Hungrige Lippen schnappten nach einander, ließen nur widerwillig voneinander ab um Luft zu holen._ _Fahrige Hände glitten über nackte, glühende Haut in blinder, unersättlicher Gier._ _Verschleierte Augen ließen nicht voneinander ab, hielten einander fest, waren voller Versprechungen._ _Sehnige Körper,_ _fest aneinandergepresst,_ _bewegten sich in einem_ _gleichmäßigen, schon so vertrauten Rhythmus._ _Fingernägel gruben sich tief in die Haut, hinterließen feuerrote Spuren._ _Feuchte, glänzende Haut rieb an ebenfalls verschwitzter Haut, glühte rot vom_ _im_ _Inneren erwachtem Feuer._  
  
Ein leises zischen ertönte und ein Augenpaar schloss sich, die Augenlider fest zusammen gepresst.  
  
Und ohne es zu wissen warum, zögerte er die Augen zu öffnen. Tief im Innern war eine unerklärliche Angst, das zu tun. Als eine verschwitzte, warme Hand sich gegen seine Wange drückte, flatterten die Augen des Blonden unsicher bevor sie sich öffneten und er in die Augen seines Gegenübers blickte. Grüne Augen.  
  
Es war keine Illusion. Es war kein Traum mehr. Es war Realität.  
  
Und diese Realität forderte wieder seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit, als scharfe Zähne sich tief in seine Schulter bohrten, bevor feurige Lippen anfingen an der heißen, malträtierten Haut zu saugen. Beide verloren sich abermals in dem Zauber, der sie beide umgab. Die Schatten tanzten. Die Flammen loderten.  
  
 _Und der Regen fiel immer noch…_

~~~~~~•~°~°~°~•~~~~~~


End file.
